One Shot: Cosmos
Cosmos 'is the first episode of Destiny Shard One Shots , and the fifty-third episodeof the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary After entering space and defeating U.L.S.A.R, Cosmos encounters the powerful Master Miracle. Plot ''"The shard is telling me to go find the rest of the Shards. My visions are coming back. Raiden, it's telling me you get the same visions!" "Aye, I do" "I must go now, Destiny is calling for me to act fast, for the universe is in danger. I will alert you of anything new, Son of Amaterasu. I bid you farewell, Ryan, Calvin, and Fury of Earth. Calvin. tell Lara that I thank her. For saving my Soul." "Will we see you again?" Ryan asks "I know not when. But when you look to the stars, think of one of them, as me." Cosmos then flies of into space. This was the last time anyone on Earth ever saw Cosmos. Cosmos, the Bearer Of The Brain Shard. Ever since, he's been in hot pursuit of ''The Destiny Shards''. Not long has passed over though, only six months. He encountered all kinds of threats. From galactic, and tiny. Cosmos has become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. ' That is, untill he got caught up by Master Miracle. "Mr. Cosmos. You are by far the most interesting specimen I've encountered. You're make up, your body, your powers. So interesting." Miracle says while researching the gem in Cosmos' forehead. Like Cosmos, Miracle was from Earth, and took of into space. He is amongst the universe's pantheon of smartest beings, despite being amongst the youngest. "Release me, you fool! I have a mission!" Cosmos responds. His eyes light up green and his hands become enflamed in green plasma. "RELEASE ME OR DIE! YOU ARE BENEATH ME! BENEATH THE POWER OF THE BRAIN SHARD!!!!" Cosmos changes a bit. He's angrier, and more violent now. "A fighter we have here!" Miracle shocks Cosmos with his ray of destabilization. "ERAHHHH!!!" Cosmos screams. "You might have a weapon of mass destruction entrenched in your forehead, but in my laboratory, YOU, are beneath ME! Now, lets learn ABOUT that weapon..." Miracle smirks smuggly "This..Isn't...OVER!" The green eyed Cosmos declares. Miracle continues his research. He learns of Cosmos' intense power levels. He begins to probe the data banks of his central brain unit, and he learns of his past. "So you were on Earth, and you used to be a being known as the Sentinel?" The Green-eyed Cosmos states "THE SENTINEL AND I ARE NOT THE SAME!" "Angry at the truth I see Mr. Cosmos? Ashamed at your weak past life? I can relate to that. I was weak, pathetic, nothing. I was an organism of alien intellect on Earth. A genius on the intellectual backwoods of the Universe. But here, on my laboratory, I am everything!" "You..boast...too much" A weakend Cosmos states, his eyes return to normal. Miracle learns about the Power Rangers EDF, the Star Orb, The Ezen Ring, the Xemonians, the World Merge, he learns about everything. When he learns about the Destiny Shards, and the Brain Shard, he becomes fascinated. Miracle begins to hatch an idea. He is an evolutionist, someone who forces evolution on an organism, and has created a whole planet of evolved beigns. His planet is Bipud. He calls in his assistant Knight Ram, and brings in some specimens. Germ speimens. "What.. are.. you going to do?" Cosmos asks. "You are going to have a hand in evolution. Lets see how much life, that Brain Shard of yours truly gives." Miracle then hooks the germ to Cosmos Brain unit. The feedback evolves the Germs, until they become full fledged Warriors. Their leader, Pathor, awakes "wHat iS this PLacE!" Miracle introdeces himself as their god, but Pathor does not accept. "YoU aRE But NoThING TO thE BRAIN SHARD! BE DESTROYED!" Pathor and his army attack Miracle and Ram, and goes to take over the planet Bipud. "MIRACLE! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! OR BIPUD WILL BE DESTROYED!" Cosmos says, as Space begins to suck them out of the lab. "Curses! You might be right! You are free today, Cosmos!, But I will get my research, no matter what! Mwahahah!" He says as he is sucked right out of the ship. Cosmos is freed. He then fights the Evolved pathogens. They all use the bower of the Brain Shard to strike at each other, but Cosmos overpowers them all. "Face the power of Cosmos!" He then transforms his body into a beacon of pure green energy and destroys Pathor's men. Pathor tries to kick COsmos, but the Space Warrior punches him back. He then Charges his Brain Shard and fires off a brain beam, destroying Pathor for good. But the ship begins to get caught in Bipud's gravity. It becomes a hurddling meteor towards the surface of the planet, and to a major city. "ITS GOING DOWN! I HAVE TO STOP IT!" Cosmos says. He slows down its descent using the Brain Shard. He pushes the ship to a quary and crashes the ship, saving the people of Bipud. He is able to walk out of the fires unscathed. The civilians run to him and hail him a god, and a present from Master Miracle. "ALL HAIL THE DISCIPLE OF MASTER MIRACLE!" Cosmos thinks these praises are strange. He says he is not a gift, but they should just callon Cosmos when ever Bipud is in great danger, and he will rescue them. "I will save every being in the Universe! Everyone!" He then flies away into space. Miracle, defeated says to himself 'Cosmos can not remember these events! Lest he foil my secret plans. Good thing i intalled that memory eraser in his head. He pushes a button causing Cosmos to forget what has happened withing the last hour. What is Miracle planning? Debuts *Master Miracle *Bipud *Pathor, Germ Knight Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Marvel Premiere Vol 1-2 Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Destiny Shard One Shots Category:Kamenrider2011